


appetite

by glass_icarus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chromatic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus





	appetite

She devours knowledge the way lightning strikes: quickly, and heedless of any obstacles in her path. The day she learns to call it down is the day she feels the sky itself expanding within her, burning ice-cold and endless, a perfect blue.

She looks up to see her father's brilliant smile, but Uncle Iroh has a faint crease in his brow. "Fire is life, too, Azula," he tells her afterward, "and life is not only hunger."

Azula smiles and nods, but she has the most irritating feeling that she has no idea what he's talking about. At least, looking at Zuko, it's apparent that her brother doesn't know either.

Later, she sneaks out with Mai and Ty Lee for a celebratory drink, and in the haze of shared alcohol and warmth that follows, Azula decides that Uncle Iroh must be wrong, his mind confused by the loss of Lu Ten. What is life for, if not to taste and savor and swallow whole?


End file.
